


Unexpected Reunions

by afteriwake



Series: Where The Wild Ones Are [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Annabelle Fritton & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, F/F, Femslash February, Girls Kissing, Kelly Is A Tease, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Tea, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After Sherlock and Annabelle discuss things regarding the changes at St. Trinian's since Kelly has left, Annabelle goes to her room and sees she has an unexpected (and quite welcome) visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is one of my entries for my Femslash February claims that were chosen by various people on Tumblr, and this one was chosen by **sideofrawr**! It's inspired by [this prompt](https://s24.postimg.org/70qdte3ud/2_F2_Imagine_Your_OTP_10_Kelly_Annabelle.jpg) I found on a Facebook group ages ago that I thought would be perfect for the two of them.

“So have MI-6’s brightest settled in yet?” Annabelle asked Sherlock, who was sitting across from her desk, cup of tea in hand.

Sherlock nodded. “All except Polly. She’s checking to see if the new resident geeks haven’t ‘destroyed her legacy,’ as she says, and is checking to see where surveillance can be upgraded. She’s asked for a rather expensive espresso machine in her quarters and to make sure there was a steady supply of some energy drink called Kickstart in a variety of flavours. I made sure Mycroft gave her what she asked for.”

Annabelle shook her head before she let it hang down. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t press for any more favours.”

“Polly is mine to deal with, along with any other Trinian’s alumni that’s been recruited into MI-6 that wants out. Those were _my_ terms, remember?” He had some of his tea. “I’m not going to let Mycroft run roughshod over friends or friends of friends.”

“Your social circle is expanding,” Annabelle said with a smile. Sherlock glared at her and that only made her laugh. “Friends tease, Sherlock. Get used to it. You’re a Trinian now.”

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled. 

“You don’t regret this, do you?” she asked, her smile fading.

He shook his head. “No. But it does make certain aspects of my life more complicated, and I don’t like that.”

“Certain aspects being a certain alumni who shall remain nameless?” Annabelle said.

“Yes,” he said sullenly. “How long is she going to be willing to travel constantly to see me? To be content with phone conversations? It’s not as though she’s unattractive. There will be men vying for her attentions in London, and I can’t do a damn thing to stop them while I’m here.”

Annabelle picked up her own tea. “You may not be able to call in favours from your brother for this, but do remember, I’m shagging a _lovely_ MI-6 agent who owes a great deal to Molly and would really rather you two end up together than see her with some...I don’t know. Pale imitation of you who owns a dog or something.” She took a sip. “If anyone looks like they’re circling her and can’t take a hint that she’s not interested, I’ll have Kelly take steps.”

“Have I mentioned at this very moment I like you more than your stepbrother?” Sherlock said, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Annabelle smiled at that. “Well, no, but don’t tell John that. You’ll wound his pride.” Sherlock’s smile grew a little more. “I don’t know about you but it’s been a long day, and as I am off to an empty bed for the time being I’d rather just go to sleep and be done with it.”

Sherlock nodded, standing and taking his cup and saucer back to the service. “At least she can talk to you. Your security level is high enough that she can tell you everything.”

Her smile turned sad. “I know. But I would rather have her here with me. Not that you are an awful substitute, but you’re not...her.” She moved around the desk and gave Sherlock a hug, which he accepted awkwardly, and then the two left her office and made their way to their separate sleeping quarters. 

It was so much easier now that word was out that she and Kelly were a couple, she realized as she made her way to her aunt’s old suite. Before Kelly had had to stay in a separate part of the building and sneak her way over to the suite and then be gone before morning. Now, or at least before Kelly had left on the mission, she could simply stroll with Annabelle to the same room and stay all night. It had been rather lovely. She wondered if they would be able to go back to that when this was all over.

She got into the suite and went straight to the bedroom, quickly stripping out of the clothes she had worn and changing into her pyjamas. She didn’t bother with anything sexy or the like, just a camisole top and sleep shorts, since the bed was still very warm to sleep in even though she was alone. She went to the vanity and took off her aunt’s necklace she was wearing this year, carefully setting it with the rest, and then reached for her brush to brush out her hair.

“I thought you and Sherlock were going to talk _forever_ ,” she heard Kelly say from behind her, and she turned in shock, not having seen her there just moments before. She dropped her brush in shock.

“Oh fuck me,” Annabelle said.

Kelly smirked and moved closer. Annabelle shook her head. She should be irritated, because damn it all, Kelly should _not_ use her ninja slinking skills on her! She was her girlfriend! She did not deserve to have the shite frightened out of her! “Is that an invitation?” she asked.

Annabelle scowled and got up, moving towards the bed. “That wasn’t an invitation,” she said in a huff. Her heart was still beating quite fast, but damn it all, Kelly...oh, she’d missed Kelly. She had. “I mean it. Leave me alone.”

She knew Kelly could see through her facade. She came closer, a sexy smile and a low hum on her face. _She_ was dressed in much sexier lingerie. How long had she been waiting in the bedroom, exactly, to spring this on her? When Kelly got close enough, she cupped her chin and pressed her body against Annabelle’s, a low hum coming from her throat. Finally, she leaned in towards her ear. “I think we should have Chinese for dinner,” she said before sitting on the bed.

Whatever Annabelle was expecting, that was not it. “Oh, for the love of--” she said, and she grabbed a pillow off their bad and hit Kelly with it. Kelly started laughing, then grabbed the pillow and tossed it away before pulling Annabelle in for a kiss. 

“I missed you,” Kelly said when she let Annabelle go slightly.

“You could have done better than scaring me half to death,” Annabelle said.

“Good thing I know how to restart a heart,” Kelly said. She gently cupped the side of Annabelle’s face. “Mycroft said since the school is already a threat and his brother and, as he put it, ‘half the best minds of MI-6’ are here, it’s alright if I come back when I can to come see you.”

Annabelle felt her heart lighten. “Really?” she said.

Kelly nodded. “I may not always be able to stay for more than a day or two, and sometimes not even the whole night, but I can come see you between missions. You don’t have to be completely without me.”

“That is the best news I could have received tonight,” she said, leaning forward and kissing Kelly again, feeling her girlfriend grin against her lips. After a few moments, Annabelle pulled away. “Were you serious about the Chinese?”

“It’s a bit cold, but I did bring dinner with me,” Kelly said.

Annabelle grinned before leaning in some more. “Well, I think it can stand to get a bit colder while we catch up on the time we spent apart, don’t you?”

“I think so,” Kelly said before pulling her in for another kiss. Maybe this arrangement wouldn’t be so bad after all...


End file.
